Circus
by Myari
Summary: When Harleen Quinzel first started her internship at Arkham Asylum, she had hoped to learn more about the Joker. Never did Harleen expect to fall madly in love, boarding obsession, with the clown. Nor did she expect for him to make her the queen to his dark empire.
1. There are two types of people

**Circus**

 **Summary-**

When Harleen Quinzel first started her internship at Arkham Asylum, she had hoped to learn more about the Joker. Never did Harleen expect to fall madly in love, boarding obsession, with the clown. Nor did she expect for him to make her the queen to his dark empire.

 **Chapter 1- There's only two types of people in the world**

Harleen stared at the large compound before her, her hands gripping the steering wheel tighter as she waited for the guard at the entrance gate to approve her entrance. As her ice blue eyes ran over the gothic architecture, she felt a shiver run down her spine, but she wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement. It was her first day interning at Arkham, she had graduated top of her class at Gotham City University getting a bachelor in Psychology. She had applied for a position at Arkham a day after graduation and weeks later she was here starting her first day.

"You're clear to enter." The guard grunted at her as he handed her her ID card that Joan Leland, the Doctor that, starting today, would be her superior, gave to her during her orientation last week.

"Thank you!" Harleen chirped at the guard who grunted once more while opening the gate for her. Once the gate was open wide enough, she drove through the compound until she got to the medical building and parked in the designated parking space that was secured by another guard station. After parking, Harleen sat in her vehicle and tried to collect herself in a professional manor. And once again, she didn't know if she was calming herself from excitement or nervousness.

Once she felt she was calm and professional enough, she slipped out of her vehicle and locked it before making her way into the medical building with a small skip to her step that she could not hide. Harleen smiled at the guard that was guarding the front door as she passed walking over to the woman standing with her back towards the front door. Even though she couldn't see the woman's face, Harleen knew that this woman was Joan.

"Good morning Dr. Leland." Harleen said coming to a stop just beside the dark skinned woman. Joan looked up from the clipboard in her hands to Harleen with a serious face, this did nothing to Harleen's bright smile.

"You're early, Mrs. Quinzel." Joan said with an approving nod before turning to and walking down the hallway.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, nor could I stay in my apartment any longer." Harleen explained as she followed Joan.

"You will be shadowing me for the next few days and then we will let you start taking on your own patients. Of course your first few appointments will be shadowed by me." Joan informed Harleen who nodded letting the woman know she was listening.

"Who will be my first patient?" Harleen asked.

"That will all depend on you. Remember Harleen, these next few days will be a test for you." Joan told Harleen who looked shocked. "You may have come with high recommendations, but if I do not think you can handle this I will have to regrettably fire you. I like you Harleen, and because I like you, I don't want you to be hurt by the job in any way." Joan said before she continued down the hall.

"So," Harleen started as she continued to follow Joan, "if I prove that I can handle working here, will I be able to work with Joker?" She asked trying to not sound too eager. Joan stopped and spun to look at Harleen who took a step back.

"Mrs. Quinzel," Joan started narrowing her eyes at Harleen, "I do hope that you are not a fan of his."

"A fan of his?" Harleen asked tilting her head, why would Joan think she was a fan?

"I have read your thesis paper on the Joker." Joan said and Harleen now understood and couldn't help the giggle that slipped passed her lips, causing Joan's eyes to narrow even more.

"Please don't misunderstand my interest in the Joker, yes I'm fascinated by him, but not because he is a criminal, but because of the fact that every single psychologist that has interviewed him claims he has a different ailment." Harleen said fixing her glasses, "What I'm fascinated about is why." Joan watched her for a few more minutes before spinning around and continued walking. Harleen gave a sigh of relief before continuing to follow Joan.

 **-?** **ﾟﾒﾓ** **-**

The Joker swung from his pull up bar by his legs, his bright green eyes following the guards as they patrolled. His ever present smile on his face, today was a good day even though his escape plan fail, and he would deal with the reason it fail later, he was still in good spirits because he was getting a new toy. He loved getting new toys. It wasn't the shininess of the new toy, or the newness of it. What he loved was testing to see how long it took to break it.

A loud, insane laugh flew from his mouth as he dropped from the pull up bar and landed in a crouch. Of course the warden would try to keep this new toy from him, but in the end the Joker would get to play with the new toy. And the Joker knew he wouldn't have to do anything, this new toy would come to him. He knew this because he had heard from a little birdy that this new toy was a fan of his. The Joker would break this new toy because he wanted too, and the Joker always got what he wanted.

"Alright freak." A guard called using his billy club to hit the bars of Joker's cell. "Dinner time." The guard said slipping a plastic tray full of goop that the workers here called food.

"Ooh~!" The Joker sung out jumping like a frog to the tray. "My favorite!" He joked as he grabbed the tray.

 **-?** **ﾟﾒﾓ** **-**

Harleen sighed as she entered her office, she had been working for Arkham for almost three months now. She had been allowed to take on patients of her own, but they were all low profile cases. For the past two months she has been asking, begging, to have a higher profile case. She was hoping that if she could prove that she could handle a high profile case then they would let her work with Joker. But each and every time she asked she was denied.

With another sigh, Harleen sat at her desk and turned on her computer. Yesterday she had sent in another request, and she was really hoped that this time her request would be accepted. Harleen had heard that an older Psychologist had a breakdown and had to be let go. So maybe, just maybe, she would be able to take his place and be that much closer to working with the Joker.

A knock on her office door caused her to jump and giggle at how silly she was being. Harleen quickly stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Rebeca, the Warden's receptionist. "Oh, hello." Harleen said, she had only met Rebeca a few times.

"I tried to get a hold of you." Rebeca said.

"You have?" Harleen asked, why would the warden's secretary be looking for her? Was she in trouble? But why would she be in trouble? She was never late to work, she was also professional, got her paperwork done on time. And even if she hadn't, it wasn't the warden who normally got on to people for that, it was Joan. "What for?"

"You haven't checked your email yet have you?" Rebeca asked with a small smile.

"I just go in, had just turned on my computer when you knock." Harleen said.

"Well, the warden wants to talk to you about your request for a higher profile patient." Rebeca told her.

"Really?" Harleen asked. Was the warden going to allow her request? She surely hoped so, but at the same time she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Yup, he sent me to get you. Apparently it's very urgent that you speak with him." Rebeca said and Harleen was barely able to hold I'm her squeal. She was nearly hopping down the hall as she followed Rebeca to the warden's office.

 **-?** **ﾟﾒﾓ** **-**

Harleen nervously sat in front of the warden's desk, beside her sat Joan and leaning against the wall on the other side of her was the head Doctor, Dr, Arkham, the real owner of the Arkham Asylum. The warden was just there to run the guards and nothing else. As the silence in the room continued, Harleen had to fight the urge to pick at her pencil skirt.

"Am I in trouble?" Harleen asked finally breaking the silence.

"Of course not." Joan said and Harleen let out a breath of relief.

"The reason you were called here is because of your request for a higher profile patient." Dr. Arkham said pushing off the wall and walked over to the warden and stood behind him. "After reviewing all of your patient transcripts and speaking with your supervisor, Dr. Leland. Me and Warden Sharp believes it is time that you are allowed a higher profile patient." Dr. Arkham said and Harleen smiled. "However, there is one small concern." The way he said this made Harleen's smile vanish instantly. What was the problem? "The only high profile patient that is we currently have waiting for a new psychologist is inmate #0801." Harleen's heart skipped, she was already being assigned the Joker! "With this knowledge, do you still wish to be assigned a high profile patient?"

Harleen took a minute to think. Was she really ready for the Joker? Of course she had been hoping to pick his brain at one point in her career, but that was after working her way up the high profile patient ward. Did she really want to jump head first into the deep end of the high profile patient ward? Could she handle it? There was only one way to find out.

 **-?** **ﾟﾒﾓ** **-**

The Joker's loud, insane laugh echoed throughout the ward. It had taken less time for his new toy to get permission to let him play with her. A passing guard hit his billy club on the Joker's cell bars and the Joker lept off his bed and dashed up to the bars and lashed out at the guard with a snarl. The guard quickly backed up trying to hide his fear, but the Joker saw it. The Joker began to laugh again before literally dancing away from the bars.

He couldn't wait until their first session. The Joker let his eyes roam his cell while ringing his hands and laughing. What was he going to wear? His best suits were at his home, and all he had was his tattered jumpsuit. How was he to make a good impression? The Joker began to pace his cell, chin in hand. He made a couple circulations before bursting out into mad giggles. Why was he worrying, the warden had made sure he always had the _perfect_ outfit when playing with his toys.


	2. The ones that entertain

**Chapter 2- The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe**

Harleen brushed a strand of her blond hair out of her face with a sigh as she turned another page of the Joker's file. There was so much here, so many different stories. The more she read, the more she wanted to get into the man's head. How could one man come up with so many different stories that gave him a different diagnosis. It always intrigued her that one man could be diagnosed with a different ailment from different psychologists. Could it be possible that the Joker wasn't actually crazy but playing a part for each psychologist?

That thought caused Harleen to pause in her reading in shock. Was it possible that the Joker somehow knew that everyone of his psychologists had pre diagnosed him and played a role for them, giving them what they wanted. Harleen leaned back on her bed, stretching out her pajama clad legs while taking off her reading glasses and bit the end of them, deep in thought.

If the Joker wasn't really crazy, it would make sense for him to not take his medication. If the Joker knew that he wasn't crazy and knew how to make it seem as if he were, then he would know that if he took any of the medicine prescribed to him it would actually make him crazy. So, if Harleen were to work with the thought process that the Joker was actually not insane when she had her session with him, then how would he react? Which role would he take on? What show was she getting a ticket for?

 **-?** **ﾟﾒﾓ** **-**

The Joker was lying on his bed, his eyes closed, and hands behind his head when they came in. When the Guards and Orderlies opened the door to his cell, he didn't open his eyes, he only smiled wider. "Five more minutes, mommy." The Joker said before laughing. He laughed louder when one of the guard grabbed his orange jumpsuit and yanked him to his feet. "Here to help me dress for my date?" He asked looking over at one of the Orderlies that was holding a straight jacket.

"Shut up." The second guard ordered pointing his gun at the Joker who just laughed.

"Ooh~ big man with a big gun are we?" The Joker asked lightly before suddenly launching himself at the guard, landing on him before anyone could move, knocking the gun from the guard's hands. " _Let's see how brave you feel with my hands around your neck._ " He asked, his voice darker and more guttural than before, as he wrapped his long fingers around the guard's neck. But before he could begin squeezing, the other guard pulled the Joker off the man and threw him into a wall and began beating the Joker with his billy club, which caused the Joker to laugh.

After a good minute of being beaten, the guard moved back and let the Orderlies strap the Joker into the straight jacket. "I don't know boys, does this color bring out my eyes?" The Joker asked fluttering his eyelashes. The guards and Orderlies said nothing as they pushed him out of the cell. "No, I'm not ready. It's my first time. Be gentle." A Guard shoved him causing him to laugh, "Oh, you know just how to treat me. Do you treat everyone this way, _or am I special_?"

Once again the guards and Orderlies said nothing as the guards shoved him into the waiting elevator. "Oh, the silent treatment. _We'll see how silent you'll be when I get out._ " The ride up to the main floor was long, but that didn't faze the Joker who switched between humming and singing a mashup of different songs that had nothing in common. When the elevator finally made it to the ground floor, every guard turned their guns on the Joker.

"Is this a party for little o' me?" The Joker asked bouncing out of the elevator. " _Where's my present?_ " He asked before bursting out laughing as his guards pushed him forward until they got to the main door where they placed a bag over his head and forced him into a van. And throughout the ride to the Joker swayed his upper body back and forth and side to side while humming the Jaws theme.

When they finally got to their destination, a guard opened the back of the van to allow them out. And as one of his guards started to step down from the van, the Joker 'tripped' and 'stumbled' into the guard making him fall out of the back of the truck. "Oops, _silly me._ " The Joker said before laughing. This resulted in the other guard pushing Joker out of the back of the van. "Well, that wasn't very nice."

The Joker was yanked from the ground and forced to walk, this time with a slight limp. Once inside the new building, the Joker's bag was taken off. "Warn a guy, would ya." The Joker said with a smile as he was forced to follow his guards through the medical building.

"Careful. _I bite_." The Joker told a doctor when he got to close and snapped his teeth as if to prove his point. The doctor paled even more than he normally was and quickly moved away from the Joker who began giggling. The guards forced the Joker into another elevator, and while in the elevator the Joker began to jump from one leg to the other.

"Hey boys, I've gotta pee, _open up_." The Joker said and laughed. When the elevator opened the Joker lept out of it landing on his left foot before jumping forward to his right, and continued switching legs all the way to the session room. When the door open the Joker jumped into the room landing on both his feet and froze.

When he had heard that his new toy was a blond haired, blue eyes female he had been expecting something that was not the beauty in front of him. Her beautiful ice blue eyes were hidden behind _disgusting_ wire framed glasses. Her lovely blond hair was pulled into a _boring_ bun at the nape of her neck. Her plump lips were covered with _normal_ glossy lip gloss. But what really pulled at him was that in her eyes the Joker could see something begging to be let out, to be _fixed_. Oh this was going to be fun, better than breaking her, he was going to _fix her_.

After finishing his observation of her in less than two seconds, the Joker straightened up and flashed his brightest smile at her. He allowed the guards to lead him to the only other metal chair in the room and chain him to the wall. Once he was all chained up, the Guards left him to stand in front of the door and the beauty turned on the recording device.

"Patient interview number 1." She said, the beautiful _sinful_ Brooklyn accent flowing from her lips had a deep, guttural growl like sound slip from his lips. At the sound, the beauty jumped and looked shocked, yet all the Joker did was smirk and lean his upper body as close as he could to her.

"So I'm your first, am I toots? You know what they say, _you never forget your first_." The Joker said and another growl like sound slipped from him as she blushed for him. "I'll try to make it more _memorable for you_." He said growling out the last few words.

"Oh, you already have." She said giggling and the beautiful sound had him giving out yet another growl like sound. "Why do you do what you do?" She asked the Joker raked his eyes over her face, looking for any sign of what she already thought he had, but found nothing. Interesting.

"Why do _you_ think I do it?" He asked her leaning back in his chair and crossing his left leg over his right. He watched her watch him for a second, he wondered what she was looking for, and if she found it when she looked down at her clipboard to write something down.

"Fame, notoriety, a desire to stand out from the crowd?" She said and the Joker could sense she was fishing, looking for something, what, he didn't know. Suddenly the beauty turned into a vixen when she smirked at him. "A wicked sense of humor." She said and the Joker threw his head back laughing. He liked her.

"You're good." The Joker said after calming down a little, he scooted forward in his chair. "How did you figure me out, Doc? I've had doctors poking around in here for years and no one was as astute and, if you don't mind me saying, _beautiful as you_." He growled out and tried to bite back the growl like sound that slipped passed his lips at her blush. What was that sound, and why was he making it only for her?

"Really?" She asked before letting another giggle flow from those plump lips. "Oh, you're just playing with me." He smirked at her, she was playing along with him, for every hit he gave her, she gave one right back. He definitely liked her.

"Well," The Joker said shrugging at her with a wide smile, "you'll never know, will you. _Unless_ …" He purposefully cut himself off. This caused the beauty to lean closer to him, and he leaned as close as he could allowing their faces to barely be touching. The Joker heard the guards getting ready to pull him away, but he didn't care, they weren't as fun as her.

"Unless what? Tell me." She begged sweetly causing that strange growl like sound to flow from him again. The Joker opened his mouth to tell her what she wanted to know, but was rudely yanked away from her by one of the guards.

With a growl more animalistic than the growl like sound that the beauty pulled from him, the Joke spun around and opened his mouth and latched onto the guard's arm. He had had the beauty right where he wanted her, and then this asshole had to butt in. A second later the second guard was slamming his billy club into the Joker's skull trying to dislodge the Joker's mouth from his comrade.

"Hey!" The beauty cried and the Joker looked over at her to see a third guard pulling her from the room. Another animalistic growl flew from him as he tightened his jaw drawing blood, this caused the other guard to hit him harder. A particularly nasty hit from the billy club dislodged the Joker, this allowed the guards to be able to get a hold of him as an Orderly ran in and stuck him with needle. It didn't take long for the Joker to realise that they had just tranquilized him. Oh how he hated being tranquilized. They would pay for this.

 **-?** **ﾟﾒﾓ** **-**

Harleen stumbled as the guard that had pulled her from the session room all but threw her into another room where a slightly panicked Joan was waiting. "What did you think you were doing in there, Dr. Quinzel?"

"I was trying to get into his mind. And I had him right where I wanted him!" Harleen told her resisting the urge to pull at her hair.

"That is not what it looked from where _I_ was standing. It looked like you were ready to crawl over the table and tear his clothes off." Joan said causing Harleen to blush. Sure she found his bright green eyes enchanting, and his unnaturally pale skin alluring even with his scars, and sure she wanted to know of his neon green hair was as soft as it looked. But she would never let her fantasies get the best of her, especially with a patient as manipulative as the Joker.

"I'm sorry it looked like that, but I swear that that was not what I was going for. I was trying to seem like I was open and inviting. You know, make him want to trust me." Harleen explained. Joan sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You did look inviting, just not the way you wanted. I would be careful with the way you act with him in your next session. We wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong impression." Joan told her and Harleen nodded thankful that she was still going to be working with the Joker.

"Yes, ma'am." Harleen said. Joan stared at her for a few minutes looking her straight in the eyes, checking to make sure Harleen was telling her the truth.

"Alright then. Better get back to work." Joan said and Harleen nooses and gave her a mock salute.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Harleen chirped causing Joan to give a small chuckle and a shake of her head.

"Get to work you silly girl." Joan 'scolded' causing Harleen to giggle. The two women turned and headed for the door, only to be greeted by Dr. Arkham and Bruce Wayne, the main contributor to the Asylum. Whenever Mr. Wayne came this visit the Asylum, Dr. Arkham and Warden Sharp made sure to give him a tour and keep him informed of everything, even the patients. But this was the first time Harleen had ever seen the Billionaire.

"Oh!" Harleen called out in surprise.

"I apologise for startling you, Mrs." Mr. Wayne stared fishing for her name.

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel." Harleen informed him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Harley, may I call you Harley?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"I would prefer Harleen, Mr. Wayne." Harleen said as politely as she could manage. She hated being called Harley, it reminded her of her father and of all the teasing she had gotten all throughout school.

"Please call me Bruce."


	3. I'm a Put-on-a show kind of girl

**Chapter 3- Well, baby, I'm a put-on-a show kind of girl**

Harleen grunted as she landed her summersault a little too harshly, but she didn't take notice of it, her mind was too preoccupied. Bruce Wayne had asked her to dinner later on that night, she had first wanted to deny him, but Joan had peer pressured her into accepting. And Harleen was annoyed at caving into the peer pressure.

The alarm on her phone alerted her that it was time for her to get ready for her date. With a sigh, Harleen stretched out her body before shimming down the fire escape of her apartment and back through her apartment window. She slipped out of her workout outfit and took a quick shower to wash off the sweat.

After her shower, Harleen applied a little eyeshadow and blush before slipping into her best dress, a little red strapless dress, and stepped into black high heels. Harleen sighed as a knock sounded at her door, she really didn't want to do this. She forced on a smile as she opened her door to see Bruce Wayne standing before in an expensive suit.

"You look lovely, Harleen." Bruce told her.

"Thank you, Bruce, you look handsome." Harleen said.

"Shall we?" Bruce asked holding out his arm, biting back another sigh, Harleen slipped her arm through his.

"We shall."

 **-?** **ﾟﾒﾓ** **-**

Harleen quickly made her way towards her office while keeping an eye out for Joan. She knew that as soon as Joan saw her she would want all the 'juicy' details from last night. But there were none. Yes, he had taken her to the most posh and expensive restaurant, he had ordered the most expensive wine, and had let her order whatever she wanted.

They talked mostly about her and why she decided to go into criminal psychology. And whenever she tried to talk about him he quickly brought the conversation back to her. He was charming and sweet, seemingly focusing all his attention on her.

But there was something that kept them from truly connecting, a wall of some sorts. And that was why when he walked her back to her door at the end of the night, she had turned her head away from his kiss, forcing him to kiss her cheek instead. Bruce had quickly apologized for 'misreading' the signs and left after wishing her a goodnight.

Finally reaching her office, Harleen quickly unlocked her door and entered. She stopped just inside her door when she saw the bundle of dark red roses on her desk. An annoyed sigh slipped through her lips, she had thought that Bruce had taken the hint last night, but apparently she was wrong. Harleen angrily shut her office door before stomping over to her desk intending to throw the flowers away. But stopped when she caught sight of the bright green smiling face on the greeting card attached to the roses.

Harleen gasped and backed up a couple of steps. Bruce had not sent her the flowers, the Joker had. This left Harleen with two questions: How and Why? Nervously, she stepped closer to the flowers, wondering if they were a trick. Gently, she removed the flowers and relaxed when nothing happened. They were just normal roses.

Harleen looked over her shoulder towards her office door. She knew that she needed to let Joan know about this, but maybe she could hold off on that until after she talked to the Joker. But her next appointment with him had been pushed back for two weeks for attacking the guards.

With a huff, Harleen moved around her desk and sat down while still staring at the flowers. Maybe she could ask to see the Joker sooner, he was after all her patient. But even if they did accept her request, they wouldn't let her see him right away. Still, being able to see him a couple days sooner was better than nothing.

Harleen quickly booted up her computer, pulling out one of the roses from the bundle and began playing with it. She began to wonder how the Joker had known that she loved roses? She had never told anyone that her favorite flower were roses? Had it been a lucky guess? Or were red roses his go to flower?

Harleen sighed and shook her head while setting the rose on her desk and logged into her email and quickly wrote up her request to have the Joker released from solitary. Just as she was about to hit send, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Harleen called out and bit back a groan when Joan walked in.

"So?" Joan asked.

"So what?" Harleen asked playing dumb causing Joan to sigh.

"Your date with Bruce, how was it?" Joan all but demanded.

"Oh, that. It was alright." Harleen said and nearly laughed at the groan Joan gave her.

"That's _it_? That's _all_ you have to say about going on a date with _the_ Bruce Wayne?" Joan complained.

"Yeah. Other than he was a gentleman." Harleen said.

"Please tell me you jumped his bones at least." Joan asked and Harleen shook her head.

"Sorry, Joan, I'm not that kind of girl. I don't jump into bed with someone on the first date." Harleen said and giggled when Joan huffed at her.

"But you're not saying no to other dates with him right? I mean he sent you _roses_." Joan said motioning to the bundle of roses on her desk. Harleen bit her lip and knew that right now was the perfect time to explain that the roses were actually from the Joker.

"Actually," Harleen started, "I'm not sure there will be any more dates. I kind of turned him down when he tried to kiss me."

"What! Girl there is something seriously wrong with you if your turning down kisses from _the_ Bruce Wayne." Joan stated.

"I just didn't feel anything for him, sure he's handsome and all, but I didn't feel any spark between us." Harleen explained with a sigh. Joan watched her for a minute before looking at her watch.

"I understand. But enough gossip for the day, we have work to do." Joan said.

"Right. About that. I know that the Joker was put into solitary for two weeks for attacking the guards, but I was wondering if there was anyway for me to continue my sessions with him sooner rather than later. Also, I think it might be best for the guards to stay out of the room. We don't want a repeat of yesterday." Harleen said and Joan looked thoughtful.

"I'll see what I can do, I'm not making any promises, but I will talk with Dr. Arkham and Warden Sharp." Joan said before leaving the room. Harleen sighed and relaxed in her chair. The bundle of roses caught her attention and sighed before getting up and leaving her office with a rose in hand.

 **-?** **ﾟﾒﾓ** **-**

Harleen walked into the intensive treatment building with more confidence than she actually felt, she was here to see if she could get a private chat with the Joker. But she didn't get her hopes up, he was, after all, suppose to be in solitary for attacking the guards. "Can I help you?" A guard asked watching her with suspicion.

"I'm Dr. Quinzel, I'm here to speak with my patient inmate #0801." Harleen told the guard showing him her ID bag. He took it and looked at his as she let her eyes drift to his name take, 'Boles' it read.

"I haven't heard anything about this." Boles said narrowing his eyes at her.

"It's a last minute thing." Harleen said. "It'll be real quick, I just have a question for him."

"He's in solitary ma'am." Boles said.

"I know, but I gotta ask the question now. I won't be but a minute, and no one would have to know." Harleen said before stepping closer to Boles and placed a hand on his chest, she knew that she probably shouldn't be doing this, but she _needed_ to speak with the Joker. "Pretty please? It'll be our little secret." Boles looked around before nodding his head.

"Alright, but only for a minute." Boles said before leading Harleen to the Joker. Right before they got to him, Harleen grabbed Bole's arm and pulled him aside.

"Can I speak to him alone?" Harleen asked.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, ma'am." Boles said glancing over his shoulder towards the Joker and seemed to pale. Harleen peered around Boles to see the Joker watching them with narrowed eyes, without realizing what she was doing, Harleen took a step away from Boles and the Joker smiled.

"Please, I know that if I speak to him alone he'll be more likely to answer my question, and then I'll be able to leave sooner. The sooner I leave, the less risk there is of being caught." Harleen explained and Boles reluctantly nodded. "Thanks!" Harleen chirped before bounding over the Joker and pulled the rose she had hidden in her lab jacket out.

"Care to tell me how these got in my office?" Harleen asked as the Joker smiled warmly at her causing her to smile back.

"Simple really. _I put them there_." The Joker said, his voice sending a tingle through her body. "Why, you don't like flowers?" The Joker asked with a pout.

"I think the guards would be interested to know you've been out of your cell." Harleen said glancing over at Boles who was watching them, she was thankful that he was far enough away that he couldn't hear them. She was also thankful that her body was hiding the flower. Harleen didn't want the Joker to get in trouble. The Joker chuckled causing Harleen to look back at him.

"If you really were going to tell, you already would've." The Joker stated shocking Harleen.

"How do you know I haven't already?" Harleen asked tilting her head.

"Y'know sweets," The Joker started making Harleen blush at the pet name, "I like you. I really do. Even your name. Rework it a bit and we get…"

"Harlequin," Harleen snapped out annoyed as she pushed back the painful memories from her childhood, "like the clown, I know. I've heard it before."

"It's a name that puts a smile on my face." The Joker said smiling while placing his pointer fingers on his cheeks. The silliness of it made Harleen giggle which caused that strange growl like sound to flow from the Joker. Harleen unconsciously shifted her body closer to the Joker, whenever she heard that sound from him she became aroused and she didn't know why. "It makes me think that there's someone here I can relate to." The Joker said finally standing up from his bed and made his way to glass of his cell in the solitary unit that was separating him and Harleen. He placed his hand on the glass and Harleen mimicked him, placing her hand where his was. "Someone who might like to hear my _secrets_."

"Really?" Harleen asked all but pressing herself against the glass. "Go on!" She watched the Joker's eyes fly to Boles, who she just remembered was still there and watching them.

"Not here, my dear, too many ears and eyes." The Joker growled backing away from the glass. "Come back tonight. I'll be waiting for you."


	4. Don't Like the Backseat, Gotta be first

**Chapter 4- Don't like the backseat, gotta be first**

Harleen sighed as she brushed a strand of blond hair out of her eyes as she tried to read over her notes of a patient she has just had a session with. But her mind would not let her focus. It kept whispering about the meeting she would be going to that night with the Joker. Harleen took off her reading glasses and rubbed her temples.

Her mind kept whispering about what could happen during the meeting. The Joker could use her to escape then kill her. He could actually tell her his secrets like he promised. Or he could throw her down on the ground and have his way with her. That thought sent a wave of heat through her body and had her shifting her hips to try and relieve the heat.

Harleen's hand slipped under her desk to rest on her thigh as her thoughts ran wild. In her mind she could see the Joker stalking towards her with those hypnotic eyes staring into her soul. She backed up until her back hit a wall, he smirked at her as he pressed himself against her. She moaned when she felt his hard dick through his jumpsuit.

"Shh, Doll face," The Joker whispered in her ear as his fingers began to dance up her thigh closer to her throbbing center, "we wouldn't want to draw attention to us, would we?" Harleen shook her head and bit her lip. " _Good girl_." The Joker said before harshly biting her neck, she whimpered but otherwise didn't make a sound. "That's my Harley-girl."

"Mista J." She whispered wrapping her arms the Joker's shoulder as his fingers brushed her wet folds causing her hips to thrust forward. The Joker kissed just under her earlobe with that sexy growl like sound. "Please." She begged, but she didn't really know what she was begging for.

"Please what, Harley? Tell me what you want." The Joker demanded. Harleen opened her mouth to answer him, but she still didn't know what she wanted, so all that came out was small whimpers. Disappointed in her silence, the Joker pulled his hand from her folds and gripped the bun at the base of her deck and pulled, dislodging it. "If you don't tell me, Harley, I won't know."

"I don't," Harleen started but stopped and the Joker 'tsked' at her before running a hand through her hair that was now flowing freely down her back.

"Oh Harley, Harley, Harley." The Joker said with a sigh before gripping her hair and pulled as hard as he could. " _Don't lie to me Doll face_ , I don't liers. Nor do I like secret keepers, _I'm the only one who can keep secrets_. Got it, toots?" The Joker asked and Harleen nodded. Pleased, he let her hair go and began to run his fingers through it as his other hand once again brushed against her folds. "Now, _tell me your secrets_."

A knock on her office door brought Harleen out of her fantasy with a gasp and a groan as her center throbbed demanding attention. The person knocked again and Harleen stood up, straightened her outfit, before walking over to the door and opened it to see a terrified Boles. "Dr. Quinzel?" Boles asked.

"Yes." Harleen said wondering what he was doing here and why he looked so terrified.

"I'm here to escort you to your, um, _meeting_." Boles said and Harleen nodded before following Boles after locking her office door.

 **-?** **ﾟﾒﾓ** **-**

The moment Harleen laid her eyes on the Joker, she could instantly tell that he was pissed. She stopped outside his cell and was shocked when Boles opened it for her. He motioned for her to enter and, after a slight hesitation, she did so.

"Frankie." Was all the Joker had to say to have Boles shut and lock the cell behind her and walk away leaving her alone in the Joker's cell with said man. Harleen stood still, her eyes never leaving the man lying on the bed with his arms behind his head. She didn't dare say anything in fear that he would lash out at her.

"I'm not happy." The Joker started after an exaggerated sigh, he held a serious face for all but a minute before a giggle escaped from his lips. His giggling turned into insane laughter that made Harleen giggle. The Joker suddenly sprang up from his bed and Harleen backed up as quick as she could until her back was pressed up against the glass. " _And do you know why, I'm not happy, Sweet Harley?_ " The Joker asked wrapping his fingers around her bun and yanked it free causing Harleen to gasp.

"Why are you not happy, Mista J?" Harleen asked and the Joker let that amazing growl like sound to flow from his lips.

"I heard from a little bird that you went on a _date with Bruce Wayne_." The Joker said running his hand through her hair, around the back of her head and to her cheek where he cupped it. Harleen unconsciously leaned into his touch. "I'm not a sharing kind of man, Doll face." The Joker told her, his voice dark and deep shot straight through her.

"I didn't want to." Harleen whispered looking up into his hypnotic eyes.

"What was that, Pumpkin?" The Joker asked.

"I didn't want to say yes to him, but I'm weak and I caved to Joan's peer pressure." Harleen told him and the Joker shook his head.

"I don't like weakness." The Joker told her causing her to whimper in fear of what he might do to her. "I'll tell ya what, Harley, I'll give you one more chance, but only because I like you. _Don't disappoint me again."_

"Yes Mista J. Thank ya Mista J." Harleen said throwing her arms around him without even thinking. She felt the Joker tense up and was about to pull away when he wrap his arms around her and held her to him.

"That's my Harley-girl, my sweet, sweet Harley." He muttered into her hair with a sigh.


	5. I'm Like The Ringleader I Call The Shots

**Circus**

 **Summary-**

When Harleen Quinzel first started her internship at Arkham Asylum, she had hoped to learn more about the Joker. Never did Harleen expect to fall madly in love, boarding obsession, with the clown. Nor did she expect for him to make her the queen to his dark empire.

 **Chapter 5- I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots**

The Joker smiled when he was let into the session room and saw his beautiful Harley, her beautiful blue eyes sparkled when she looked at him. "Hi Harley!" The Joker called looking around the orderlies as they chained his feet to the floor.

"Hello Joker, how are you?" His Harley asked.

"I'm better now that I've gotten to see _you_ , Harley-girl." The Joker said as the orderlies left, he waited until the door shut leaving him alone with his Harley to lean as close as the chains allowed him to. "So, Doll-face, how did you get me out of salutary so soon? _Who do I have to kill?_ " The Joker asked and his Harley giggled.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to." His Harley said and the Joker smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"That you can, Pumpkin. That you can." The Joker growled out with a smirk and tried to rest his left leg on top of his right, but the chains on his feet kept him from doing so. He glared at the chains with a snarl, he hated being restricted by any means. He glanced from the chains to the lovely Dr. Quinzel who was just patiently sitting there, waiting for him to say anything. "What do you want to know about me today, Doc?"

"Everything, I mean, whatever you want to tell me Mista J." His Harley slipped causing the Joker to laugh. It was fun watching his Harley trying to play professional when it was clear that she was slipping farther and farther into Harley Quinn and farther away from Harleen Quinzel, just as he had planned. She just needed a little push before his Harley-girl was ready to come out and play, and he would get her there.

"He's crazy you know." The Joker started out of nowhere causing his Harley to put on a cute confused face. He knew she was wondering who he was talking about, but there was obviously only one person he was talking about.

"Who? Batman?" Harley guessed and the Joker smiled a dark smile.

"No Santa Claus." He growled out proud when his Harley didn't even flinch, she had come a long way in such a short time. "Of course Batman! Always Batman!" He yelled struggling against the chains, he wanted to move, wanted to pace. He hated staying in one spot for to long. "I've seen it in his eyes. Screaming mad, _starkers_." He glared at the wall as if it was Batman himself. He hated Batman, wanted to kill him. Batman was the reason he was the way he is now. The reason he couldn't have a normal relationship. Batman had been the one to throw him into that vat of Ace Chemicals. "And dishonest, hiding his face behind a fright mask." The Joke swung his head so that he was now looking straight at his Harley who looked so interested in what he was saying that she was leaning halfway across the table. "Well, no masks for me. I have nothing to hide! I laugh at the cruel absurdity if the world!" The Joker threw his head back and laughed loudly causing Harley to giggle.

" _But Batman…_ " He continued and Harley instantly stopped her laughter to continue listening, his Harley was such a good girl, alway listening to her Daddy. "Batman, he's got them all fooled." He whispered to her causing her eyes to widened. "He's made them think he can make a difference. That he can actually make things better." He suddenly started giggling. "And the joke of it is, they all believe it."

"The police?" Harley asked wiggling her ass in excitement.

"The police, the media, the fricking junior rangers, _every last sack of walking meat in this urban cesspool._ " The Joker growled before suddenly getting as close to his Harley as he could, letting their lips barely touch. "Listen, sweets, Batman knows we're all on the same funhouse slide into madness, _why won't he admit it?_ He's up there in his belfry _laughing at us_. And the real gag is, the miserable liar is allowed to run free _while I'm in here_." He huffed sitting back in his seat happy to see the concerned look on his Harley's face. She was acting exactly as he wanted her too.

"That's really incisitive!" His Harley cried out for him sitting back in her seat with an angry pout. Oh she was such a darling girl, getting angry at the Bats for _him._

"Then you understand, don't you?" He said looking at her with wide eyes. "You know why I do what I have to do. You know Gotham's only real savior… _is me._ " He was happy to see her nod.

"Oh!" Harley suddenly cried as if remembering something. "I got ya somethin Mista J!"

"What is it?" He asked, his baby girl had brought him something? She was already breaking the rules for him? His Harley had become stronger since his little chat with her in his cell, he was so proud. Maybe he could finish his plan to _fix_ her sooner than later. He watched her pull a small stuffed cat out of her lab coat.

"It's a kitten." She told him with a giggle.

"But I already have a kitten." He told her shocking her, he leaned as close as he could happy when she also leaned closer. " _Purr for me._ " He commanded and the growl like sound flew from him when she complied. "Would you do something for me, kitten?"

"Anything, I mean, sure." Harley slipped again.

"I need an AK-47." He told her nearly laughing when her eyes widened in shock. It was time to test how much she was Harley and how much she was Harleen.

"An AK-47?" She asked and he nodded. "Okay." She said and he smiled while letting out that growl like sound. She was such a good girl, he would have to _reward_ her.

 **-?** **ﾟﾒﾓ** **-**

Harleen sighed and rubbed her forehead as she looked at the AK-47s that were in the back of the shady van. Why was she doing this? Why was she going to help this homicidal, insane clown escape Arkham. For all she knew he was just using her and would kill her once he was free. She had time to turn around and go back home. Sure Mista J would be mad, but innocent people would be alive.

But then again, were they really as innocent as they claimed? They lied, they stole, they cheated, and they were lazy sons of bitches that let an insane man in a bat costume 'rescue' them. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that the Joker was right. The only person who could really save this city was him, and he couldn't do that locked in Arkham. He _needed_ her to do this. _Gotham_ needed her to do this.

"Ya gonna get them or what, toots?" The man that was willing to sell her the black market guns grunted out and Harleen nodded.

"Yeah, how much for the lot?" Harleen asked and the man raised an eyebrow and looked over all the AK-47s he had, which was twelve.

"Ya sure ya want the whole lot?" He asked and Harleen nodded.

"Yup, gonna need them all." She said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Ya gonna rob a bank or something toots?" The man asked with a chuckle. Harleen titled her head in thought before giggling a high pitched giggle that shocked not only her but the man.

"Mista J told me ta get them, so Imma get them.." She said, her voice higher and her Brooklyn accent thicker. "So how much ya askin for them?" She asked picking up one leaning it against her shoulders while looking at the man.

"Mr. J? The Joker? These are for him?" The man asked suddenly very terrified.

"Yup." Harleen said popping her 'P' with a giggle.

"They're on the house." The man said before helping her put the guns into her trunk.

"Why thank ya. I'll let Mista J know how generous ya were ta me." Harleen said with a giggle before driving back to her apartment. The second she shut her apartment door she collapsed in a heap with wide eyes. What had come over her then? Why had she told the man that the guns were for the Joker? What if he went to the police?

Harleen took a couple deep breaths as she felt the room start to sway. She was having a panic attack. She didn't know what had set off the panic attack, but she wasn't going to let it take over her. She breathed through her nose and out through her mouth and let her mind focus on a picture that was sitting on her desk.

After she calmed down, Harleen actually noticed that the picture she had used to help calm herself down was a picture of the Joker. She giggled and skipped to her bathroom to take a nice relaxing bubble bath. Mista J was taking care of her without even being there with her. She started the water for her bath before turning on the balls of her feet and skipped back to her living room/office and grabbed the picture.

"Would ya like to join me in the bath, Mista J?" She asked the picture before giggling and spinning around. "What am I sayin? _Of Course ya do!_ " She giggled loudly before cartwheeling back into the bathroom. She sat the picture on the counter and stripped for it before turning off the water and shimming into the nice hot water. The second the water hit her skin Harleen realised what she had just been doing. She had been speaking with a picture of the Joker as if it were really him.

Harleen nervously glanced at the picture with a blush before she squealed and tried to hide from his eyes under the water. She could still feel his eyes on her. Harleen resurfaced with a gasp and stared at the picture with her knees to her chest. As she looked at the picture she could almost hear him.

" _Why are you hiding your beautiful body from me, kitten?_ " He asked her.

"I'm scared you might not like what you see." Harleen whispered to the picture.

" _Don't be scared, doll-face. Show Daddy your body._ " He ordered and Harleen slowly pulled her legs from her chest and heard that wonderful growl like sound that made her feel all tingly. " _Good girl._ "

"Ya like that, Mista J?" She asked and felt his fingers running over her skin.

" _Open your legs, Doll-face._ " The Joker ordered and Harleen slowly opened her legs for him as she looked over at the picture, but instead of seeing the picture, her mind had the Joker actually there in her bathroom. He knelt beside her bathtub, watching her with a dangerously possessive look in his eyes. His fingers danced over her breast, pinching her hardened nipples. " _Touch yourself._ " He ordered and Harleen let her fingers slide between her folds. She moaned loudly and let her head fall back as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. " _Look at me Kitten._ " The Joker ordered and Harleen looked over at the Joker as she slipped a finger into to her.

The second she felt her finger inside of her, something snapped and she began to move her finger hard and fast quickly adding in two more fingers. It hurt but the pain only made her more aroused. "Mista J." Harley moaned as she rode her fingers and heard him moan with her.

" _That's it baby-girl._ " The Joker whispered as he continued watching her, this made Harley's hand speed up and her hips began to rock faster. " _You like Daddy watching you fuck your fingers, don't you Harley?_ "

"Oh yes Daddy! I love it! I love your eyes on me! Watch me fuck my fingers Daddy!" Harley cried rocking faster. She was so closer. So so wonderfully close.

" _Do you want to cum, Pooh?_ " The Joker asked.

"Yes Daddy. Please let me come Daddy." Harley begged.

" _Cum for Daddy, Harley-girl._ " The Joker ordered and Harley screamed as she orgsimed. " _Your such a good girl, Doll-face, always listening to your Daddy._ " Harley felt him kiss her on the top of her head as she closed her eyes and relaxed after her after glow. Five minutes later Harleen's eyes snapped opened and she blushed. She had just masterbated to the thought of the Joker watching. What was coming over her?

Harleen glanced over at the picture on the bathroom counter and could swear that he had a smug look on his face, as if he knew. Harleen quickly got out of the bath, grabbed a towel and all but ran out of the room and away from the picture. And as she ran she could swear she heard a high pitched laughter following her, a laughter that obviously didn't belong to the Joker.


	6. I'm Like A Firecracker, I Make It Hot

**Circus**

 **Summary-**

When Harleen Quinzel first started her internship at Arkham Asylum, she had hoped to learn more about the Joker. Never did Harleen expect to fall madly in love, boarding obsession, with the clown. Nor did she expect for him to make her the queen to his dark empire.

 **Chapter 6- I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot when I put on a show**

The Joker rocked back and forth in his chair with a piece of paper on a metal table in front of him and a bright green crayon in his hand. His tongue was poking out of the side of his mouth, he had to make this perfect. His green eyes sparkled like a kid's in a candy store. The Joker sat his crayon down on the table and tried to lift the piece of paper up to look at it, but the chains on him stopped him. He glared at the chains before looking back at his paper.

"Are you done with your drawing?" An new female orderly asked in an overly sickly sweet voice. The Joker glared at her with a snare, he hated the false sweetness of the new orderlies, it always made him feel as if they were looking down on him. "May I see it?" She asked and went to grab his paper. The Joker growled and snapped his teeth at her, the only thing that saved the new orderly from losing her fingers was the fact that she had quick reflexes.

"It's not for you, it's for _Harley_!" He yelled at her as the orderly fled from his side throwing fearful glances at him over her shoulder. Her fear of him caused a laugh to bubble out of him loudly causing everyone to hear it to flinch. "HARLEY! HARLEY! I WANNA REV MY HARLEY!" He screamed while laughing. A few guards left the room for a few minutes only to reappear with his Harley. He bounced in his seat, holding his arms out as far as he could and made grabby motions at her. "MY HARLEY!"

"Hello Joker." Harley said pulling up a chair to sit across from him.

"I missed you Harley!" He said and went to grab her hand but was stopped when he heard a guard that had followed her to his table pull out his taser.

"We saw each other yesterday. And we have a session on Friday." Harley told him and he pouted.

"But that's too far away. I wanna see my Harley Quinn everyday." The Joker said before shoving the paper along the table to her. "I made you something." He told her and she lifted up the paper.

"Oh, how lovely." Harley said honestly.

"You like it?" The Joker asked almost bashfully looking at her from under his eyelashes.

"I do, it's really good." Harley told him before looking back at the picture. "Is that you killing the Batman?" Harley asked and the Joker cackled making everyone but Harley tense up.

"YES!" The Joker said. "You're there too, Harley!" He said as he tried to get closer to her, but the chains prevented him from doing so. Harley turned the picture towards the Joker to show three stick figures, one was obviously was Batman by the pointy ears, another was obviously the Joker by the large smile, but the third one was not as obvious. The Joker stick figure had a gun and was shooting up the Batman figure while the third figure was standing behind the Joker stick figure.

"Is this me?" She asked pointing to the third stick figure and the Joker nodded his head vigorously. "What am I doing?"

"You're helping me kill Batsy by distracting him with your beauty." The Joker said proudly as he rocked side to side.

"Oh, well, of course." Harley said as an older nurse quickly made his way to Harley and whispered that Arkham was looking for her. "I'm sorry, Joker, I have to go now. I'll see you Friday."

"No! I don't want you to go! Stay with me!" The Joker yelled and began to struggle against the chains to grab Harley and keep her from leaving, but the guards swarmed them. One grabbed Harley and forced her away, he noticed that she never let go of the picture as the guards held him down. "HARLEY! HARLEY! I WANNA REV MY HARLEY!" He screamed as an orderly stuck him with a tranquilizer. He watched her, never looking away from her as the tranquilizer knocked him out.

 **-?** **ﾟﾒﾓ** **-**

Harley didn't know how to react, sure she had seen Mista J get tranquilized before, but that was when he had lashed out at a guard. As far as Harley had seen, the Joker hadn't done anything to warrant a tranquilizer. He just didn't want her to go, and to be honest, she hadn't wanted to leave him. Harley let out a sigh as she followed the nurse to Dr. Arkham's office. In her hand was the picture that her Puddin had made for her.

"Dr. Quinzel." The nurse leading her called to her.

"Yes?" Harley asked looked at the older male.

"Are you alright? It must be very difficult to deal with him." The nurse said.

"Who?" Harley asked.

"The Joker." The nurse said.

"Oh. Not really. You just gotta let him think he's in charge." Harley said and the nurse nodded as they finally came to Dr. Arkham's office. With a nod, the nurse left her to stand in front of the large oak door, with a sigh, Harley knocked on the door.

"Enter." Dr. Arkham commanded. Harley opened the door to see Dr. Arkham bent over his desk reading over reports, at the sound of the door opening Dr. Arkham had looked up. "Ah, Dr. Quinzel, please come take a seat." Harley did as he said and sat in one of the two seats that were in front of the desk and waited for him to finish reading the report.

"You wanted to see me?" Harley asked once he had closed the file.

"Yes. You've had a couple of sessions with the Joker now. How, in your sessions, has the Joker been?" Dr. Arkham asked resting his elbows in the desk while folding his hands and resting his chin on them.

"Well, as I've stated in my reports…" Harley started but stopped when Dr. Arkham held up his hand.

"I have read the reports, Dr. Quinzel, I am not asking for you to tell me what was written in them. I want to know what isn't written in them." Dr. Arkham said staring at her in a way that made her feel as if he knew that she was slowly sneaking in the AK-47s into the building with Frank Boles's help.

"I don't know what you mean. I don't believe I've left anything out from my reports." Harley said looking as if she was thinking hard.

"What of the way the Joker seems to be obsessed with you." Dr. Arkham said.

"His fascination of me is because I'm new. Once he's seen me enough time, my newness will wear off and he will be bored of me." Harley said hiding the pain in her heart she felt at that.

"I see." Dr. Arkham said before pulling out another file from his desk and handed it to her. Harley opened the folder and gasped, it was full of pictures of the name 'Harley Quinn' written on the walls of a cell in neon green. "These are of the Joker's cell walls." Harley couldn't help the warm feeling that the pictures brought her. "I believe that this obsession of his is more than just your 'newness', as you said. But what fears me, and makes this obsession more dangerous, is that he doesn't even seem to realize it." Harley knew that she should be scared, but she was happy and excited. It was hard for Harley to keep on a serious face, but she managed. "What is that in your hand?" He asked reminding her of the picture Mista J hand made her.

"A picture the Joker made me." Harley said and Dr. Arkham held out his hands for it and Harley had to bite back the urge to snap at him and handed the picture to him.

"Who did he say were the people in the picture?" He asked never taking his eyes from the picture.

"He claims that it is of him killing Batman with me helping him 'distract' Batman with my, um…" Harley trailed off fighting back the sudden squeal that had tried to fly from her.

"You're what?" Dr. Arkham asked finally looking from the picture to her.

"My beauty." Harley said.

"I see." Dr. Arkham said placing the picture in the folder that had the reports he had been reading. Harley bit her cheek to keep from demanding he give her her picture back, her Puddin had given _her_ that picture, not _him_. "I have made my decision."

"Your decision?" Harley asked scared and confused.

"As of now, you are off the Joker's case." Dr. Arkham said and Harley couldn't keep herself from shooting out of her seat.

"What!?" She cried.

"Dr. Quinzel, please sit back down." Dr. Arkham ordered and Harley barely kept her snarky comment about him ordering her around to herself. She angrily sat back down on the chair with a huff. "Now, I know that you are angry at being pulled off this case, no one likes to be pulled off a case. But know that I'm doing this for your own safety. Dr. Leland will be taking over the case and you will be taking over her case of Dr. Jonathan Crane." Harley barely kept the glare off her face as she clenched her jaw.

"Yes, sir." She growled out between her teeth.

"Good. You may leave." He said dismissing her. Harley shot out of the seat and walked out of the room. She seethed as she made her way through the building until she got to the main door and shoved to door open harder than needed but she didn't give damn. Harley forced herself to walk across the ground until she was sure that she was out of sight and took off running towards the intensive treatment building.

Once the intensive treatment building came into view she stopped and unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt before casually walking into the building even though she just wanted to burst into the building. Harley smiled flirtily at the guard who stared at her in confusion from behind the main desk. "Hi," Harley said sensually as she leaned sexually across the desk, showing the guard her boobs, as she looked at the guard's name tag, "Jonson."

"Um, uh, he-hello, Dr. Quinzel." Jonson stuttered, gulping as he tried and failed to pull his eyes from her chest. Harley wanted to laugh, but that would ruin her plan.

"Oh sweety, call me Harley, everyone does." She said with a flirty giggle the guard nodded.

"Alright, Harley, is there, um, is there anything I can, um, help you with?" Jonson asked.

"Why yes." Harley said pushing her chest out farther inwardly laughing as she watched the man's pupils dilate. "Could you call Frank Boles up for me, we have some _business_." She said watching as the man's hopes were suddenly crashed. She knew how she made it sound, she didn't care, she would rather people believe that her and Frank was sleeping together than what was really happening.

"Oh, I see, of course. Just a second Harley." Jonson said before calling Frank on the walkie talkie. The second Frank had heard that it was her calling for him he rushed to meet her, he only made her wait ten minutes. When he got there, Harley grabbed his hand and pulled him outside to a small broken and rundown building where she knew the cameras wouldn't spot them.

"Right, so we need ta rush the plan." Harley said, her voice higher then normal and her accent thicker.

"Rush the plan. Are you crazy? What if I get caught!" Frank asked.

"Right now I don't care!" Harley yelled stomping her foot. "I need ta get Mista J outa here! They've just taken me off his case!"

"You're crazy." Frank said and went to leave.

"Ya leave now and I'll tell Dr. Arkham that ya were plannin' to help Mista J escape." Harley said and Frank spun around to glare at her.

"If you tell then you'll be ratting yourself out." Frank said.

"Uhuh! I ain't the one who has the guns in her trunk. I ain't the one with access to the guards stations where some of the guns are hidden. And I ain't the one who's constantly with Mista J." Harley said smirking darkly as Frank's eyes widened with each statement. "Now, ya gonna speed up the plan so that it can launch tanight, or am I gonna have to go cryin to Dr. Arkham?"

"I believe you wanted to be the one to hand the Joker his gun?" Frank reluctantly said and Harley smiled.


	7. I Feel The Adrenaline Moving

**Circus**

 **Summary-**

When Harleen Quinzel first started her internship at Arkham Asylum, she had hoped to learn more about the Joker. Never did Harleen expect to fall madly in love, boarding obsession, with the clown. Nor did she expect for him to make her the queen to his dark empire.

 **Chapter 7- I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**

Harley smiled as she sat in the session room waiting for Frank to bring the Joker into the room. She has already disconnected the camera, and had searched for the microphone that she knew was somewhere in the room, but could not find it. Harley squealed when Frank brought the Joker into the room.

"Harley!" The Joker cried bouncing on the balls of his feet as Frank began to try to get the straight jacket off him, Harley giggled at the sight. The Joker growled obviously annoyed at the fact that Frank hadn't gotten the jacket off. "Hurry up Frankie, my kitten is waiting for me." The Joker growled out.

"It'd go faster if you stayed still." Frank said and the Joke froze before slowly turning his head to glare at the guard.

"What was that Frankie-boy?" The Joker asked dangerously calm and Frank froze.

"Sorry Mister J, I have no idea where that came from. Shall I hurry up and get you out of his?" Frank quickly said fearful of his life. The Joker twisted his upper body under the straight jacket before suddenly tossing the jacket off.

"Oh Frankie! You really should learn to keep that fat mouth of yours shut. _It'll get you into trouble_!" He told Frank darkly before bouncing over to Harley who had stood from her seat and pulled the Joker into a hug. The Joker wrapped his long arms her thin waist and sat down in the chair with her in his lap.

"I got what you wanted." She whispered into his ear with a smile.

"You did?" He asked sounding shocked, as if he hadn't believed that she would actually get him the guns. "I mean… good. How did you smuggle them in…. Actually, I don't want to know." Harley giggled at his antics while snuggling up to him as he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it from the bun she always put it in. "So, you ready to stop that evil, murdering bat once and for all?"

"Of course I am. He needs to pay for what he's done to you." Harley said pulling away from the Joker far enough to be able to look at him, showing him her determination and loyalty to him.

"Give it here then, quickly." He ordered and Harley jumped off his lap and ran over to Frank and yanked the gun that was for the Joker out of his hands before cartwheeling back over to the Joker and handed the AK-47 to him. The Joker smiled darkly before walking over to Frank and used the butt of the gun to knock him out, he grabbed Frank's keys before all but running out of the room, leaving Harley there confused and alone. She had honestly thought that the Joker was going to take her with him.

Tears suddenly pulled into her eyes as she followed him out of the room, only to find him out of sight and the hallway empty. Harley nervously looked around running her hands through her hair and jumped when she heard the first scream. She took off down the hall trying to find out where the scream had come from, just knowing that the Joker had caused it.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Harley knew the Joker had gotten back to the intensive treatment and had released the inmates. It shocked her that he had been able to get back to the intensive treatment building so quick, but she knew she shouldn't have been shocked. He was lean and quickly, and must be to be able to outrun the Batman most days. Harley saw another doctor on the ground and ran to her, putting on a concerned face.

"Rose, what's going on? What happened?" Harley asked helping the young woman to her feet.

"The Joker escaped!" Rose told her, tears streaming down her face.

"Escaped? How?" Harley asked.

"I don't know. But he had a gun!" Rose cried. Harley helped the young woman to the break room where everyone else had gathered.

"Dr. Quinzel! Dr. Tennant! Thank God you're both alright! An inmate has escaped." An orderly cried running over to them.

"We know. It was the Joker!" Rose yelled shocking everyone.

"The Joker! Oh God! We're all going to die!" Someone yelled just as the break room door flew open and six large men wearing animal masks ran in, each of them holding AK-47s. Two of the men ran to her and grabbed her arms harshly.

"Let Me Go!" Harley yelled and began to try and struggle, but they tightened their hold on her. Some orderlies moved to help her but stopped with the other four inmates cocked their guns and aimed at them. The two men holding her began to drag her out of the room and through the mansion. When they got out of the mansion and onto the ground, Harley gasped at what she saw, every inmate was free and running rampant. The men holding her forced her to walk towards the medical treatment building. "Where are you taking me?"

When the men kicked the medical treatment door open and began dragging her towards the room they used for giving the inmates shock treatment, her eyes widened and she began to struggle even more. "NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She screamed as she began to try and kick them men holding her.

"Stay still, bitch!" One on the inmates yelled pushing open the door. The men pushed her towards a gurney and Harley tried to run but was caught.

"I SAID LET ME GO! I WON'T TELL ANYONE! I PROMISE! I WON'T SAY ANYTHING!" She screamed kicking and scratching as the inmates picked her up and threw her onto the gurney. "NO! LET ME GO!" She cried as one held her down while the other fought her flailing arms and legs to tie her to the gurney.

"That's quite a voice you got there, kitten." She heard the Joker say from somewhere in the room. His voice calmed her and she began to try to look for him, he came into her view with an amused smile holding the shock pads in his purple gloved hands. The dark, hungry look in his eyes sent a strange thrill through her.

"What ya gonna kill me now, Mista J?" Harley asked not knowing if the adrenaline that just shot through her was from fear or excitement.

"Kill you? Oh no, doll face, I'm not gonna kill you, I'm just gonna hurt ya real bad." The Joker told her.

"I can handle it." She told him and saw his eyes darken. He angrily grabbed a leather belt and forced it in between her teeth before suddenly placing the pads on her temple. She bit the belt to keep a scream in and closed her eyes. Twenty seconds later the Joker pulled the pads from her temple with a 'tsk'.

"Keep those beautiful eyes open, kitten, daddy wants to see it happen." He told her confusing her. See what happen? Despite her confusion she opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes as he placed the pads back on her temples again. But this time there was a pleasant feeling mixed in with pain. The Joke kept the pads on her temple for a good two minutes before taking them off again. "Almost there, kitten, and then you'll be free to play with me." He purred into her ear before placing the pads back onto her temples.

The feeling in her was suddenly too much, she opened her mouth, pushed the leather belt from her mouth with her tongue, and let out a high pitch, insane laugh. It felt so good, so so good. She wanted more. Without her permission, Harley's hips began to thrust and the Joker began laughing along with her. He tossed the pads aside and tore the binding off of her before pouncing her on her.

"There you are, Harley. My beautiful Harley Quinn." He growled out before slamming his mouth onto her. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth for his dominating tongue. "You've been such a good girl, Harley, so patient. _You deserve a reward_." He whispered into her ear. "Tell Daddy want you want."

"I want ya Daddy. I want ya deep inside me. Fill me up, Daddy." Harley begged wrapping her legs around his waist. With a pleased growl, the Joker ripped the pants of his jumpsuit off before tearing off her underwear and pushed himself inside her. Harley threw her head back with loud pleasure filled moan as she tightened her legs around his waist pushing him deeper. " _Yes_!" She hissed as the Joker started up a harsh and fast pace.

"You like that, doll face?" The Joker asked gripped her hips with a bruising grip as he slammed into her.

"Yes Daddy! I love it! I love your dick, Daddy!" Harley yelled before pulling the Joker into a harsh kiss, nipping at his lips. The Joker growled and bit her lip drawing blood, causing Harley to arch her back and moan in pleasure. The Joker pulled from the kiss, "Oh Puddin." She moaned out at the sight of her blood running down his chin.

"That's my girl, you love when your Daddy is rough with you. Don't you?" The Joker teased as his thrusts became rougher.

"Hit me Daddy." Harley begged and the Joker back handed her hard. "More." Harley moaned and the Joker hit her harder. "Oh god, oh fuck." Harley cried feeling herself began to tighten around him. The Joker suddenly grabbed her throat snarling at her.

"You cum when I tell you to." The Joker told her.

"Yes Puddin." Harley choked out, the Joker tightened his hand on her throat for a few second before letting her throat go and began to run his finger through her hand a couple of times before he gripped it and forced her head to the side and bit her throat. Harley bit her lip to keep from cuming from the feeling of his teeth on her skin.

"You're such a good girl, _always listening to your Daddy_." He moaned into her ear as he took her earlobe into his mouth.

"I'd do anything for you, Daddy." Harley told him truthfully scratching her nails down his back.

"Fuck!" He groaned suddenly releasing in her causing her to orgasm at the feel of his seed filling her womb. The intenseness of the orgasm had her blacking out.


End file.
